


Not all is broken

by Charlie9646



Series: What someone is born [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Harry is Severus and James’s son, M/M, Orphan Hermione, transgender Severus, transgender hermione
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-28 05:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie9646/pseuds/Charlie9646
Summary: “This above all, to thine own self be true” William  Shakespeare“Maybe it’s not about trying to fix something broken. Maybe it’s about starting over and creating something better.”Severus has felt for years now a pull to Wools orphanage. Where Tom Riddle was left by his dying mother. He doesn’t know why. He doesn’t understand. His mother use to joke there was a bit of seer in their blood when she was good and drunk.James after three years is about to call it quits with spending many Saturdays at a muggle orphanage. He wants to take their children to a park, go hiking in the woods, play quidditch. Something besides seeing the worst of muggle society, which he doesn’t think highly of anyway.It’s love for his husband that keeps him joining him, but just about when he reaches the end of his rope there is a child he cannot leave behind.  Severus sees himself in her far too old for her age eyes, and tear stained face. Surely a girl of six shouldn’t carry the weight of the world on her small shoulders. But so did Severus before her.





	1. It all started with a hair cut

> Severus was sitting on the counter eating a bright green apple much to his husband’s frustration, who said “counters are for cooking not eating on Severus”. The longer haired husband rolled his eyes, and took another bite of his apple. They both were twenty nine years old.

Their oldest was twelve years old, they had him last year of Hogwarts. Harry James was in many ways what James wished he could of been in school, but with Severus’s striking eyes and pale skin. Everything had also come from his papa. He was a Gryffindor, though he didn’t seem to enjoy teasing others, though that may have been Sev making it clear he would be heavily punished for such behavior by him, if not Dumbledore himself. The boy had been named after Harry Evans Severus’s adopted father from thirteen on. 

Their next child had just turned eight. They had waited for Severus to finish his masters in potions, before trying for her. Her name was Lily Helena. After Severus’s closest friend who had passed away fighting the dark lord. Lily was their sunshine. She looked very little like her parents. Her eyes were striking blue, like her grandmother’s, her skin pale, but with touches of rose to her cheeks. Her hair was proper spiral curls, unlike James’s wild hair. It was black like both of her father’s. She was cunning, quick witted, but so caring of their youngest. 

Ava Grace was three, (named after Severus’s own mother and his adopted mother) and the only of their three children with James’s eyes her hair was brown, nearly black, but still very much brown and straight as a board. She inherited James darker tan skin.

James snapped him out of his thoughts about his children, who were still asleep it was summer or as much as Scotland moors had a summer. “We are going to that orphanage again aren’t we?”

Severus’s tossed the apple core in the kitchen bin and nodded. “Yes we are, I still feel drawn to it, like we haven’t done what we are supposed to”.

James groaned, he hated Wools Orphanage, he hated the Mistress of it, Mrs Miller was a harsh old woman who seemed to think it was her duty to harden the children under he care to the world. There was only so much their volunteering on weekends could do. Along with the clothes they sometimes brought, along with the toys that they collected which were muggle approved. But Severus insisted they had to, that they were searching for a child that he would only know when they met them. And that’s just the way it was. If it took another three or even ten years Severus would continue. He preferred if James joined him, but even if he did not, Sev would still be there most Saturdays. 

James looked at his husband dressed in a light brown button down shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows, this man wore no binder like he had done throughout their teenage years and his chest was flat (muggle surgery being the cause), and a nice pair of dark muggle jeans. He was barefoot, pale feet on the tile floor. There was nothing James wouldn’t do for this wonderful man, who made himself uncomfortable to bring their beautiful children in this world. His love was a child puppy love, as a teen it was thinking he was in love, and as a adult it was as tall as a mountain and deep as the ocean. He knew no greater love besides their children, which were only here because his and Severus’s love.

So James got ready for their weekly ritual. He brushed his teeth, and dressed in jeans lighter than those Severus wore, a short sleeved shirt maroon, and a pair of well worn boots. He long ago accepted his hair was the way it was. If Mrs Miller had a problem with his hair then so be it. They were doing her a great favor by helping. 

He called for Nana the house elf who had cared for him as a small child. She was wearing at Severus’s request actual clothes, which she would only take if they promised to never free her. She wore a pale pink smock like dress, and wool socks. If out she had a pair of leather shoes, and a coat that was made for a small child. Along will hats, scarves and gloves. She was a well taken care of house elf. She was and would always be part of the Potter family. 

She popped in to his room, “Master James be needing Nana?” 

“Yes keep a eye on the children, and feed them breakfast when they wake up. I don’t know how long we will be, but feed them lunch as well if you must. Harry needs to do his homework for the summer. Make sure Lily practices her reading before going out to play in the yard. Ava is....” 

The house elf finished his sentence for him “doing accidental magic, but isn’t old enough to reason with on it. Correct her with no’s, timeouts and corner time if it gets too out of hand. She’s got the problem master Severus did as child with the ability to understand what she’s doing to a point. Take her in the yard to play as well. Don’t allow her to jump of the swing set. Anything else Master James? Anything Nana forget?”

”No Nana your the best. Your always going to be the best house elf ever.”

”Thank you Master, Nana loves taking care of the children, I was so sad for many years when your parents couldn’t have kids, and was so happy to take care of you. And now I have many children to take care of. Did Master Severus Mention Orion, is being dropped off by Sirius tomorrow?”

”No Nana it must of slipped his mind. Thinking of Severus’s god son, the son of Lily and Regulus. Merlin bless their souls who were killed when the boy was only one years old. 

They Apparated a few blocks down from their destination in an alley. They walked hand in hand getting a few dirty looks from muggles. Severus kept them out of his thoughts, they were just muggles. While it made James’s blood boil. How dare they? He had been with this man since he was thirteen years old! How many freaking muggles could say the same? How many had a stable happy relationship who cares if they were two men? 

When they reached Wools there was no dirty looks from Mrs Miller, Ms Graves the other employee they generally interacted with. They while did not approve of the two men, were grateful for the two men who took it upon themselves to help this place, where most people simply ignored them. 

The one to greet them was the grey haired Ms Graves, her mud brown eyes lighting up when she recognized the two men. “Good you came, I really need the help, we got a large bunch children from the east end. They had nowhere else to send them. “ 

Severus thought to himself maybe the child they were waiting on was in this bunch of children. “We would love to help with those new children Ms Graves. They likely are the ones you need the most help with anyway.”

She nodded, telling them to follow her. They did their eyes scanning the rooms they passed, still keeping their eyes on the children might be the one they are looking for. There was no child that they passed that they were looking for. Not that they were bad children, surely they were not, but they were not the ones who called to him like a siren song of sorts. They child who needed them as parents, that if they did not seek that they would not find them.

They reached their destination the farthest room from the front room. It was cold, dirty, and sparse. Beds in long lines, with thin blankets, ratty pillows and not much else, until he noticed the clothing folded neatly under the beds. Most of the children were playing hand games on the floor, others laid on their beds, others stared out the windows, others yet stared at the men who had entered the room. And one little child was sitting a old stool getting their long rather busy hair short. The child was shaking and begging the person to stop, please stop, it hurts. 

Severus was about to ask the women to work when the woman finished cutting the child’s hair short. She had made quick work of it. Hacking at it with not a care in the world. She stared at Severus. Her brown eyes flaring, anger bubbled with pure anger and hatred. They howled, screaming like nothing any of the people in the room had ever heard before. The child’s hair sprouted back to what it was before. Collar bone length, bushy, curly and a red brown. The woman who cut the child’s hair letting out a scream. The children just stared. They were not un use to the child with the cinnamon colored eyes doing things just like that. 

Ms Graves turned pale and screamed “I have heard about you Henry! I was warned! I told you when you came here no funny business and that rat’s nest you call hair would have to be cut!”

”That’s the child we want Ms Graves. Henry or whatever his name is. We will take him home with us today if you will allow us.” Said Severus trying desperately to hide his anger. That was a magical child, and they did not belong here. The look in the child’s eyes not unlike his own at that age. That was the child for them. That was the child who called to him like a siren song, pleading for help. That was the child who needed his protection. And the child was other gendered like himself. 

James nodded along agreeing with everything Severus said that was a magical child, and now he wouldn’t have to come back to this wrecked place ever again. Or be kind to the worst type of muggles on this earth.

Ms Graves hissed “then come to my office to fill out the forms, I do not understand why you want this freak, but you can have him. Pack your things Henry your going home with your new parents.”

The child who may have been between five to seven nodded smiling, grabbing their things. Thinking to themselves maybe just maybe these men were like them. 


	2. Those who love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The ones that love us never really leave us”. 
> 
> Severus and James adopt the child, they ask her what she wants to be called.  
Hermione tries to deal with the loss of the Grangers, acceptance that James and Severus want to love her. And a potion’s mistress explains why all the student’s she teaches are dunderheads. It’s all for the love of her squib daughter.  
Severus considers telling James about the fact he’s pregnant again. Muggle birth control does have its flaws.

> Severus to his seat in front of Ms Graves desk. James next to him. She sighed loudly at them as she grabbed the forms setting them in front of them. She then spoke “this child is far more damaged, and possibly dangerous than the others. You saw what his hair did. How it grew back within seconds. He shouldn’t be alive from the story I was told. He and his parents were in a car crash, they both died. That boy was found at four sitting in the snow perfectly fine. As if nothing happened. Not a scratch on him. He just stared at people with blank eyes. He’s dangerous. I don’t understand why you want such a freak as your son.”

Severus rubbed him temples, muggles like this were going to give him a stroke one day. “We will fill out the forms. And get on with the process.” And he did just that. Adding their information signing where he needed to, and handing them to James to sign afterwards, which he did without question. The stack of paper was handed back to Ms Graves silently. She sighed again, loudly and huffing like a horse. She did rather have a horse face thought Severus.

The woman filed the papers away in a old rusty file cabinet, that creaked loudly. She stood up brushing her skirts her boots hitting the old wooden floor. She walked quickly back to the room where H was. The two men followed her. She grabbed the small boy by the back of his thin neck and shoved him at his new parents. She hissed “Henry meet your new parents Severus and James, be good or they will send you right back here.” 

The child nodded, and step forward, slinging his sack of clothes over his shoulder. They held under their arm a small dirty rabbit stuffed animal. Ms Graves said “Henry throw out that stupid stuffed animal! Why do you feel the need to keep such a horrid thing?”

He cried “it was from my mother!”

Severus kneeled down to the height of the child, “you can keep your rabbit Henry, no one is going to take it from you, I can never replace your mother, but I hope we can grow to love each other.” The child nodded his brown eyes downcast stepping forward. Severus shouldn’t of done it he knew he shouldn’t of done it, but he did pulling the small child into his arm and holding him tightly. H was as rigid as stone. As rigid as a block of ice. And then it’s like the dam broke. The bag of clothing hit the floor, and child pressed into Severus’s chest, head on his shoulder as tears fell like a water fall. Severus started to pet the bushy hair of his new child. A child who he had not given birth to, but was as much his as any of the others.

As much as the one who was growing in his belly right now. Not that James knew about it yet. He planned to tell him this weekend the good news. But he thinks he will wait till Monday night, after the children have gone to bed. He was only eight weeks pregnant. Surely he could wait on more day to tell his husband.

H said “please take me away from this place and never make me come back here.”

Severus and James both said “none of us will ever come back to this place.”

The child smiled at them both and stood straight, holding their hand out to Severus, while James grabbed their bag of clothes. 

The child was skipping as they walked out of the orphanage their giggles filling the air. In the grey London sky they seemed like their own little sun. More so when they saw James spell his hands warm because it was cold in even in summer. Twenty feet outside of the building Severus turned to H and said “child what do you want to be called and I am doubtful that you are a boy”.

H looked around for Ms Graves to jump out from behind the bushes or those from the east end orphanage, when they did not they spoke “I am girl, they say I am boy, but I am NOT! I read this book called the Mid Summers night dream, and I want to be Hermione. Is there anything we can do about my parts? You seem to both have the powers I do, or similar, and your grown up, can’t you fix it?”

James says “well nice to meet you Hermione. Will you let Severus or I brush your hair when we get home? I promise neither of us will try and cut it.” He ignored the question about the child’s parts he had no experience with it and would leave it to his husband. 

She nodded and said “my parts can anything be done about them?”

Severus felt as if his stomach was in this throat and his heart would leap out of his chest. Must tell her he thought. She’s a strong child. No reason to lie to her. It would do her no good to lie to her. “Hermione I am sorry, there is nothing that can be done. I wish there was, but like me by the time you came around people who would help you with magic too late. There are potions you can take that will help some when you are older and muggle surgeries, we will get for you. I sorry, I wish I would of found you sooner.”

Hermione was mature for her age, cocked her head at Severus and said “your like me? But your a boy? Surely you don’t mean to turn me into a proper boy, do you? I would rather be this than a boy like those in the orphanage.”

“Hermione I was born a girl, I took potions to become a boy. Though it’s a long story I will tell you when your a bit older. So can your uncle Sirius whose like me.” He ruffles her hair. “Now let’s look at these clothes of yours.” James handed the bag to Severus. He sighed at the first thing he pulled out. A rather large grey shirt with multiple holes. Sweats that clearly were to big. A sweater that was too small. Socks with holes at the toes and heels. The only thing that was worth anything was the green sweater Hermione was wearing, the jeans and the muggle trainers. And maybe the under shirt. 

“Looks like we are going to Diagon alley before we explain magic to you. Because non of these clothes will do for my little girl” said James.

Hermione smiled at James “new clothes and I was right what I can do is magic?” 

“Yes my child”, said Severus. “Wizarding clothes, muggle clothes and most of all they were be for the little witch you are”.

”That’s not a nice thing to call someone” said Hermione.

Severus thought back to Lily and the exact same statement she had said upon him informing her she was a witch. He hadn’t gotten better with time when it came to this. “Hermione James and I are wizards, and your a witch it’s just the term for magically people who are girls, like wizard is the term for magically people who are boys.”

Hermione nodded and said “we can go get clothes now?”

James answered “yes we can get clothes after we throw these things out.”

”Bunny doesn’t have to be thrown out though does she?”

Severus said “ I said before we will never throw out bunny sweetie. Just these ugly boy’s clothes”. 

The little nodded at Severus and allowed James to throw said bag of clothes into the nearest bin. They then walked into the alley and then apparated to Diagon alley. And Hermione vomited right after. “Easy now, it’s okay, everyone does the first time they aparate.” Said Severus.

James held bunny while Hermione was sick, and handed the stuffed animal back to the child when she was done. They went through the three broomsticks and her eyes took in the sights. She stared outright at the witches and wizards that surrounded them. Her stomach growled at the sight of the food, which caused Severus to ask her last time she had eaten.

”Last night” was her answer.

He grumbled to himself about stupid orphanages, and lack of proper care for children. James stared at Severus as if he was asking a unspoken question. “Let’s get something to eat kiddo before we do our shopping.” They sat down at a table in a corner. The waitress came over and took their orders without much fanfare. Hermione refused to tell them what she wanted, so Severus ordered her what Lily usually ate. They weren’t that far apart in age after all, and Orion liked it as well. 

She smiled at the food in front of her once it came and dug right it, like she hadn’t eaten in days. With where Hermione had come from who knows how regularly she ate. James dug in without a second thought as well. It was his favorite after all. Severus on the other hand felt quite sick, and ran to the bathroom. Loosing the little he ate and also his breakfast. Morning sickness, had never been confined to just morning in any of his pregnancies unfortunately. And it also started far earlier than most. 

James joined him the bathroom after a few minutes, which caused Severus to hiss “where’s Hermione? She’s never been in the wizarding world. She’s a muggleborn James she’s not like our kids. I am fine go make sure she’s okay.” His black eyes widened nearly snarling “Now, James. She’s our daughter now.”

James bolted out of the restroom. Severus sighed, groaning and popping his neck. He turned the water, cupping his hands under it to be able to drink a small amount and get the taste of vomit from his mouth. And then he washed his face. 

He stared at himself in the mirror he was twenty nine years old, his face was pale and thin, he didn’t look sickly, but he would never tan. His body was thin. His fingers long, his eyes black coals. His hair was collar bone length he regularly bathed so it wasn’t that greasy, ever so slightly that was more of a shine than anything. If he were to raise his shirt you could see his ribs, boney shoulders, but his belly was soft proof of how many children he has in his life. He carried a few stretch marks. He hated those, but James would kiss them, saying they were proof of their children. Proof of Severus’s love for James and the kids. They both were imperfect and there was nothing wrong with that.

Severus rubbed his temples, and then walked out of the restroom. He found James standing with Hermione who looked upset. “He made me stay inside, I just wanted to see outside!”

Severus spoke “sweetie James just wanted to protect you, the wizarding world isn’t like the muggle world, and you haven’t been in before. James did you pay for our food? I don’t think I am up for eating anymore, so if you two are done we can get going.” 

James nodded and spoke “we are and I did.”

Severus took Hermione’s other hand, and said “let’s go get you some clothes. And maybe another present.”

The walked into the alley itself. Hermione’s eyes took everything in. She couldn’t decide what she wanted to look at the most. Severus remembered that feeling. He had experienced it when he first came to the alley. His own biological children grew up in the wizarding world just like their other father. 

Hermione asked “how does this all happen?” As she pointed at Zonkos joke shop. And the children’s shop and then finally at the pet store. 

Severus smiled at her and said “magical of course” and then he ruffled her curls. “First madam Mankins and then we can go to some other more fun shops, I promise”.

Hermione’s eyes narrowed “don’t make promises you can’t or don’t intent to keep.”

James eyes widened at that comment, remembering Severus all those years ago back when they were children and teenagers.

Severus kneeled on the ground in front of his daughter, that was clearly not unlike himself. He remembered what Faith Lily’s mother had done when he was a teenager and she had adopted him. He so much wishes she, Faith was still alive. She could of helped them a ton with this little girl. She would of made a wonderful grandma to Orion and the Potter children. “Hermione. Look at me.” Her cinnamon brown eyes stared into his black ones. “I do not make promises I can not keep. Or ones that I don’t want to keep. I am not going to lie to you and say I am the kindest person in this country, but Hermione I am a honest person to those I care about. And sweetie I care about you. I have been waiting for you, something for three years told me I had to find you. I am not a prefect parent, but I promise you Hermione Potter I will never lie to you. And we should come up with a middle name for you, before we go to the ministry.”

They made their way to the robe shop. They met the shop girl who went to quick work measuring Hermione. Who stared slightly afraid of the magical tape measure.

The girl said after she was done “I have the measurements what color do you want her robes and fancy dresses in?”

Severus spoke “Black, forest green, navy blue, and red for robes. Day and dress. She can choose the colors for her dresses.”

Hermione cocked her head and spoke “dark purple, navy blue, and pink. And whatever is his favorite color.” She was pointing at Severus.

James smiled “Hermione his favorite color is black, but I do know he likes green as well.”

Severus addressed the shop girl “dresses in dark purple, navy blue, pink and Slytherin green.”

The woman nodded and sent the order to the back. And then went to help them find muggle clothing.

Severus looked at the other patrons, and saw Narcissa Malfoy. He called out a quiet hello to her. She spoke “hello Severus, still sure you don’t want to help me at Hogwarts?”

”Narcissa we know that I have no business teaching.”

“Yes we do, but with these dunderheads I need someone like you to help. I thought you only had two daughters Severus and I know that’s not Lily. Her hair is like the Blacks, much like my two sisters. And Ava is far younger than that child.”

”We adopted her Narcissa. She is a very powerful child who was in a muggle orphanage. She needs our help. And I felt her calling to me for three years.”

”But she’s muggleborn.... no wizarding family would allow a child to go to a place like that.”

”Tom Riddle’s did. Whispered Severus. “A mother of a squib shouldn’t judge someone for adopting a muggleborn.”

”Severus you know I love both of my children Laurel and Draco. I do all that I do for her. As does Lucius’s. And when the time comes again we will as well” Narcissa’s nostrils flared her blue eyes like ice picks. “Do not talk about things you do not understand Severus Snape. And do not correct me you may have married a Potter, but you always be the son of that muggle. More so since you adopted a muggle. I stand with the light not for love of muggles, but love of Laurel. You know that. Dumbledore knows that. I do believe a powerful child of muggles should grow up with wizarding parents. When she goes to school however you know I must not be kind to her, even if she’s in my house. I will help you pick out some clothes for her. And I think you should strongly consider my suggestion when she comes to Hogwarts she looks about my cousin’s age, it’s not going to be a easy time to be at Hogwarts when he is.”

”Narcissa you forget Orion is also my Godson. The son of my best friend. I also was close to Regulus. And I know he’s not going to have a easy schooling. Sirius and Remus have tried to shield him. The chosen one, is also the son of two death eaters who were traitors. I will consider the suggestion. Now on to clothes for Hermione.”


End file.
